


Head in the Clouds

by QueSeraAwesome



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/F, Not Technically the Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RvB Smut Week, Spaceships, Teasing, Tight Spaces, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: In space, no one can hear your girlfriend scream your name.





	Head in the Clouds

 

“How’s my time?” Carolina asks, breathless.

“You’re gonna _lose_ ,” Niner croons back.

In truth, she didn’t even set the timer. Carolina always wins automatically in her book, but Niner also knows she likes a challenge. The “Let’s see if you can hold out longer than I did before I make you come” game is an old favorite of theirs. Niner knows she’s won her own version if Carolina forgets to ask her about it afterward.

They’ve never played it in the cockpit of her Pelican before, though.

Privately, Niner thinks the cockpit lights always wash her out. Make the brown of her arms sickly and pale looking. She usually avoids taking off any armor in the cockpit at all, save for times like this.

Carolina, though. Carolina looks unreal in these lights, lit from within as she straddles her lap in the pilot’s chair, not a stitch of clothing on her and Niner three knuckles deep inside her. She looks like an ancient goddess of fire and war and passion, her hair loose in a bloody-red spill over her shoulders.

Niner’s own jacket is somewhere on the floor behind them, her t-shirt with it. She’s down to her sports bra (rumpled and off-center where Carolina had worked a hand up under it during Niner’s turn of Round One) and her uniform pants (low and loose on her hips, fly hanging open. If Carolina’s got enough presence of mind to try to sneak her hand inside to where she’s still slick and sensitive then Niner really needs to step up her game).

Carolina has her wet down to the wrist, the sounds of her fingers working and thrusting inside her filthy in the otherwise silence of the dropship around them. No space here to lay her out and taste every inch of her, but there are other perks. It’s surprisingly hard to find privacy in this ship the size of a small city, but they make do. Carolina has freckles spilling down like constellations over the tops of impossibly muscled thighs. Niner is the bravest woman she knows; she puts her face between those thighs on the regular.

 She slides her other around to the small of Carolina’s back, urging to tip forward and give Niner more of her weight. Carolina’s arms come up to brace against the back of the pilot’s seat and Niner nuzzles her face into the smooth, soft skin of her breasts. She could live right here. Niner’s always been an every-part-of-the-woman kind of woman, but Carolina’s breasts are something else. Not that they’re particularly big, or pendulous, or beautiful, but Niner loves them. This secret, soft place where so much of Carolina is toned, trained, hard, perfected, purposeful. This part of her almost no one gets to see, usually covered up, hidden away. Niner presses her lips to soft, plush skin before ducking her head to suck a nipple into her mouth.

She waits until she’s pretty sure Carolina’s good and distracted before she slips her hand into the side compartment of the pilot’s seat. She finds what she’s looking for quickly, tucking it into her palm to shield it from view, but she should have known better than to try and surprise Carolina.

Carolina catches her wrist in her grip, pulling until her hand is caught between them where they both can see. Niner raises an eyebrow at her, the picture of questioning indifference save the smirk hiding in the corner of her mouth.

“You keep a vibrator in the cockpit?” Carolina laughs. She strokes a thumb down the velvety silicone of the vibrating egg in her hand before releasing it.

“This is my goddamn ship,” Niner grins up at her, eyes wicked and unapologetic. “I’ll fuck whoever I like, _however_ I like, on it.”

She clicks on the vibrator like a promise and kisses her. Carolina bites at her lips, tilting her head back against the seat. Nine lets her, goes where she wants her, but also slips the egg down between them to cover her clit. Carolina moans into her mouth then, and shudders hard from head to toe when she circles her thumb hard, pressing the vibrator against her skin. Carolina breaks the kiss to pant into her shoulder.

“Is that what you do when you’re waiting on us to request evac?” Carolina asks gleefully, if breathlessly. “Is that why you’re always so annoyed when we call you in early—“ Niner shuts her up by clicking the settings of the vibrator over from buzz to a low rumbling pattern.

“Nin- errrrr—“ Carolina’s voice ends on a purr.

“This,” she replies, and flutters the fingers insider her against her inner walls, that come-hither motion that’s always a favorite, “Is for the last time you yelled, ‘Hey, Niner, catch!’ and then jumped off a cliff face.”

“You caught me,” Carolina mewls out, head thrown back. Her back arches in a motion like a wave, all of her rising and falling, heaving under Niner’s hands.

“Not the point, sweetheart.

“This isn’t exactly a good deterrent.”

“Criticize, criticize,” she murmurs without heat, and trails kisses down her neck.

Carolina wraps her arms tight around her shoulders, her forehead pressed painfully hard against Niner’s temple. She’s getting close, shivers and shakes wracking her arms, then her legs; Niner can feel her ab muscles jumping against her own stomach. The angle’s hell on her wrist, but Niner grits her teeth and bares it— it won’t be long now. And it’s little price to pay with how hard she’s going to make her Lina come. She dials the vibrator up to its strongest setting, grinding it into her clit with the heel of her hand.

“Oooh, you’re going to pay for that when it’s your turn,” Carolina whines, rocking her hips down into Niner’s hands in short frenetic thrusts, like she can’t quite stop herself. Niner drinks in her face, loves her like this, her eyes clenched shut, fighting for and losing the reins of her own pleasure.

“Well, just take it out of my tip,” Niner quips.

Carolina laughs, joyous and bright, and comes.

**Author's Note:**

> For F/F Day of the RVB Smut Week (all hail the Smut Week).


End file.
